parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
ParkourDude91 Wiki
Welcome to the ParkourDude91 Wiki This is a work-in-progress CWCiki clone dedicated to the fascinating life of future Navy Seal Jace Connors aka ParkourDude91. The purpose of this site is to provide a centralized and reliable source of information about ParkourDude91 to better organize trolling efforts, help introduce newcomers to the saga, and preserve the hilarity of Jace Connors for future generations. Please make sure to add any recent events that have happened in the PKD91 saga so his fans can stay on top of the situation at all hours. Quote of the Day "I need you to listen Tyce! We can't let the islamo fascist leader of gamerfood prevail! So lets just go home and blaze up, ok dude???" -A fictional Jace Connors, from the troll tribute webcomicTiger Bum Rising Current Events The Disappearance: Jace dissapears from the Internet immediately following the harrowing events of The Trial of Parkourdude91. Jace has shown no activity on Youtube, Twitter, or Tumblr since October 26th. This is the longest period of inactivity since July 2013, when Jace "closed" his tumblr because Gamerfood spent 2 minutes using MSPaint to overlay a couple of cuntpasted Arabic phrases over a map of Jace's hometown and a photo of Jace. Follow the Wiki's Twitter at https://twitter.com/deagledad420 to get live updates 24/7 on all Connors activity. Where to start reading, if you are new: Hoo boy, are you in for a wild ride. Start with Jace Connors for an overview of who we are talking about here. Then, continue on: ParkourDude91's Creations YouTube - Parkourdude91's current base of operations Live Streams - Jace's live appearances, including him puking all over himself and passing out while rapping to an Eminem song. Tiberius Rising - Jace's "realistic war novel": imagine Call of Duty meets Sonichu. Martial Arts - Jace's absurd personal "parkour fighting style" Fuck Yeah Deagles - Jace's original base of operations was Tumblr. Supporting Cast Tyce Andrews - Jace's second-in-command. Team Gamerfood - Jace's primary "opponent": a raging/griefing group similar to Team Infoslash or GoronCity. WachtAmWeb - A tirelessly logical British man who plays "straight man" to Jace's antics. Liquid Jace - Jace's doppleganger: MORE JACE THAN JACE. BEYOND PERFECTION John Cena - Jace's hypermasculine idol and role model, whom Jace believes embodies the "Marines Attitude" CIADude420 - A mysterious figure. Sacred-Fox - Jace's first "arch-nemesis", whom he later blocked. Video Series VLOG-ust - Daily VLOGs during the month of August. ParkourDude91 Manifesto: The Hater Hitlist - Jace takes adderall, robotussin, alcohol and later marijuana before making a paranoid-schizophrenic conspiracy video. Road Trip Vids - Jace has to go with his mother to Boston, and makes several videos screaming at her about inane nonsense. Miscellaneous Theories - Conjecture and discussion. To-do list - Want to edit this wiki? Start here! Quotes of the Day - The archive. Timeline - The important events in order. Twitter - Jace's Twitter feed. Forums - The Wiki's forums. Don't post dox here. Events Jace's Failed Enlistment - This one's a treat. Hall of Autism - Chatlogs with Jace. IF YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT THIS WIKI, PROVIDE SOURCES I'm going to start deleting unsourced claims soon. Jace's story is difficult enough to make sense of. The whole point of this is to centralize reliable information instead of having to pass information through 'word-of-mouth, which becomes impossible to do when threads about Jace inevitably 404. Please cite your sources, salaam Deagledad420 (talk) 03:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Jace's Failed Enlistment